


Don't worry about me.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [38]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Fereldan saved us all. And took the kings heart with him when he left this mortal coil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry about me.

The fight lasted for a long time. The Archdemon was dead, but so were so many people before it had been killed. Alistair watched as Mahariel held the sword above his head, the black blood falling like tears from his great sword onto his armor. His whole body was shaking. Alistair ran to him, Sten and Zevran following after him. As Mahariel dropped his sword and fell to his knees, his body falling down to the ground. He would die looking up at the ash darkened sky. 

Alistair slid the last foot on his knees to catch him and then held his body close. Mahariel gave a little cough, a thick black ooze dribbled from his mouth. Alistair held him tightly and fought back tears, “You silly elf! I would have killed the Archdemon for you!” 

Mahariel was looking up at the sky, then his eyes very slowly looked at him, mouth moving like a fishes and then words came out, “Y-y-you need to be here for your people.” 

Alistair threw off his gloves, mindful of the body he held so dearly to his own, and wiped away the black ooze that smelled like the blight, off of the pale moonlight colored skin, “Damn them all! I need you more than I will ever need an entire country full of people to love me. You are more important to me than anyone else.” 

Mahariel seemed to be slipping away with each rattling breath, he reached up and cupped Alistair on his left cheek, his thumb ran along the underside of his eyes, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall, “You are a good man, Alistair. My shiny star.” 

“One of us should have helped Morrigan. Maybe she would have saved you. Saved us.” Alistair whispered. Sten and Zevran hovered near them. Their faces tight and their mouth closed. This was not their moment. The dying deserved to have their final moments to be held by the one they love. 

“You are al-alive, ma’vahen.” Mahariel coughed out. 

“What use is living when you are going to be gone?” 

“I’ll still be here. In your heart. Y-y-your memories. I will be immortal that way.” Mahariel said and let his hand fall to slump along his stomach. 

“I don’t know if the Dalish teach you about a different afterlife, or if the Chantry got it right. But if there is a tavern there, meet me at the bar. I’m buying.” 

Mahariel smiled, “I’ll be waiting. P-p-p-please don’t weep too long for me.” 

“You are leaving me. I will weep and worry for you all I wish. I will love until the star fall from the sky and burn this world to ash.” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Mahariel said and then the lights of his eyes faded away. Alistair wept for many years. He never really stopped weeping. 


End file.
